


Fried Egg Sandwich

by Chasyn



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Bowties are weird and evil, Canon Dialogue, Drabble, Episode Related, Extended Scene, Friend Egg Sandwich, I typed it and posted, I wrote this in an hour, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Author Read Either, Not Beta Read, Scene Rewrite, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: He swallowed as he picked up the box. "You mean..." He couldn't say the words.Conrad leaned forward on the table, smiling. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Devon Pravesh
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	Fried Egg Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> I finally caught up with The Resident today and watched season 3, episode 10. And that moment, where Devon and Conrad are sitting at the table and Conrad slides the ring to Devon and that look on Devon's face? OMFG! So I rewrote the scene. 8D
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

"What do you think?"

Devon heard the voice and he fought back the immediate smile. For a moment longer, he kept his eyes on his tray. He'd almost been worried something had happened, something to keep Conrad from missing lunch. They hardly ever got to eat together at work. Actually, they never did. Not in the cafeteria. But today was an exception. Today was special, Conrad had said. Devon's last day as an intern and Conrad's first as being head intern. Devon felt the other man sidle up closer to him and he just couldn't stop the smile. He felt Conrad next to him, against him, and the smile was just there. Devon glanced sideways, intent on a quick glance only. But his eyes were attracted to the horrible bowtie and awful color combination between it and the shirt. And the smile on his face was wider. "You boyfriend let you out of the house like that?"

Conrad smiled easily and let out a laugh. He shrugged slightly. "Not exactly. Might have smuggled a change of clothes out before he saw me."

Devon snorted and laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, that is good because if I'd seen it, it would have been flushed down the toilet."

Conrad's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in a mock gasp. "You would flush my beloved bowtie?"

Devon snorted again, unable to control himself. He practically doubled over as laughter overtook him for a moment. A few people turned to look at them and Conrad just smiled and waved. Devon regained control of himself and pushed Conrad away. "I've never seen you wear a bowtie. _Ever_." He stressed. "Or a tie or anything."

Conrad smiled smugly again. "I frequently don't wear anything around you."

Devon piqued an eyebrow. "That's not what I meant."

Conrad shrugged. "You said it."

They continued towards the register and Conrad moved to pull out his wallet. Devon stopped him and shook his head. "What are you doing? I've gotten a free sandwich here ever since I started." He said, smiling at the cashier. "These guys love me."

Conrad kept a straight face as he looked at the cashier. "Is that right?" She wrinkled her nose and looked like she was trying not to laugh. Conrad tilted his head and touched a finger to his forehead. "Let me guess... fried egg."

Devon frowned for a moment. "Yeah..." He nodded his head. "How'd you know that?"

Conrad pulled a ten out of his wallet and handed it to the cashier. "They like you, but they don't like you that much."

Devon's eyes widened and he let out a gasp. "Have you been buying my lunch this whole time?" How had he not noticed? How had Conrad kept it secret? For a whole year?

"Yeah." Conrad shrugged slightly and looked away, like it wasn't important or surprising. "Something my resident did for me." He said easily. "It's a tradition. You just pay it forward, do the same for your intern." He looked back and smiled as he snatched the sandwich and held it up. "It's a way to say thank you for all the hard work they put in."

Devon eyed the sandwich for a moment before looking back at Conrad. "I prefer the other way you say thank you."

Conrad let out a laugh and shook his head. "Yeah, no. Don't do that with your intern." He handed the sandwich over and smiled. "Last one. Better enjoy it." He grabbed his coffee and turned.

Devon quickly grabbed his cup and the sandwich and hurried to follow Conrad. "Hang on." He said, stopping the other man. Devon walked around him and held out his coffee. "Hold this." He instructed. Conrad took the coffee without question and Devon set his sandwich on top, balancing it there. Then he reached up and quickly untied the ridiculous bowtie. He pulled it off and shoved it in his pocket. Then he smiled and took his coffee and sandwich back. "There. Better."

Conrad piqued an eyebrow. "Really?"

Devon nodded. "Can't take you seriously in it." They sat down opposite each other at a table near the back. Devon slid into the seat and breathed out. It was the first and last time he'd be sitting across Conrad at lunch. At least as his intern. After that day, Devon would have his own intern to harass as Conrad had him. Well... not exactly as Conrad had. Devon smiled and shook his head as he unwrapped his sandwich. He thought back over their time together. Back to his first day on the job, when he'd saved that girl that ended up with brain damage. To the first time they kissed, a dare from Mina one night while they were all extremely overworked and bored and sitting in the employee lounge. To when they moved in together when Priya kicked him out after he broke of their engagement because he thought he might have feelings for someone else. He glanced up at Conrad and breathed out. "Listen... I want you to know that..."

Conrad set his cup down. "I _do_ know." He said, interrupting. He looked at Devon and their eyes met. Devon smiled and looked away quickly. Conrad watched him. He tilted his head and stared. "Fuck it." He breathed out.

Devon had taken a bite of his sandwich. He frowned as he chewed and looked back at Conrad, confusion on his face.

Conrad leaned back and shoved his hand in his pocket. "Hey, I want to show you something." He pulled out a small, black velvet square box. He set it on the table and slid it.

Devon glanced down at it and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. His eyes widened and he glanced up at Conrad. Because no, there was no way. He dropped the sandwich and swallowed the bite he'd been chewing. Because no way. He lifted his hand and it hovered there, above the tiny box. Seconds, minutes, hours, or hell... years could have passed by until Devon finally touched his fingers to the box. He swallowed as he picked up the box. "You mean..." He couldn't say the words.

Conrad leaned forward on the table, smiling. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

Devon pulled the box closer and his hand shook as he flipped it open. Inside was a silver ring with heartline etched into it. He inhaled sharply. "Wow." A smile spread across his face as he leaned forward and thumped Conrad on the shoulders.

Conrad smiled and laughed. "So... that's a yes?"

Devon reached across the table again, this time grabbing Conrad by the collar of his ugly shirt. Then he leaned. "Yes, it's a yes." He said before pulling Conrad in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short and with no real purpose or plot. I'm sorry. XD Not really.


End file.
